


Night Terrors

by returntoinnocence



Series: Hogwarts Mystery, Penny Haywood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returntoinnocence/pseuds/returntoinnocence
Summary: mostly mc vs jacob because I’m an angsty bitch, 1000% good girlfriend Penny





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> I put this one together pretty fast so it's not the best, everything a little fast paced I might re-do this, all mistakes are mine

Thunder woke you up, or so you though, maybe it was the nightmare you were having or the sudden dread you felt forming on the pit of your stomach. It was the middle of the night. Penny was asleep next to you; her presence keeping you grounded. You rubbed the sweat off of your forehead, forgetting the wound on the right side that went down to your eye and split in two further down your cheek. It made you hesitate when some ghost pain came back. You started looking around for your wand, sliding off of your bed slowly trying not to wake up Penny, no that you were too worried she was a heavy sleeper.

You found your wand on the floor for some reason; you think maybe you knocked it over in your sleep. You walk towards the bedroom door and look back at Penny sound asleep and smile fondly before leaving the room and closing the door slowly. Sighing you walk towards the kitchen and get yourself some water, the rain getting heavier. You looked outside the window and your reflection on the window made you cringe and relive the battle of Hogwarts, fighting your own brother was your worst nightmare. You wanted to him to be like he used to be, just the two of you against the world, a part of you died with him that day. Tears started to flow down your cheeks and your knees grew weaker and fell on the floor, his words like poison ringing in your ears as if you were there.

“Why hello there little sister, what are you doing protecting them? Those filthy mudbloods and halfbloods” Jacob said with pure hatred on his eyes and a smug grin on his lips, aiming his wand at Penny who was just a step behind you trying to get between you and him.   
“They are my friends, my family” you looked at Penny in that moment “And I will not let you harm them in any way, I don’t want to hurt you, please this is not you, Jacob!” you yelled the last part hoping to make him stand down.   
“Oh dear, this is me, this is how it should be, you could have been so much more, all your potential…” he looks at Penny with disdain “Wasted, mother would not approve” his condescending words hitting you like daggers on your heart. He took a step closer waving his wand around, you glare at him.  
“Leave her out of this, she loved you!” Penny grabbed your hand.  
“Well isn’t that charming” he grinned noticing the gesture”Always knew you were… different” another step closer “At least get you a pure blood one.”  
That was is for you, you loved him, but you loved Penny more and would not let anyone insult her, he’s not the brother you remember, your best friend is gone.  
“Expelliarmus!” you yell but he deflects it and laughs.  
“Is that really the best you can do? Oh dear sister” he’s laugh echoes through the corridor “Sectumsempra!” he yells lifting his wand with fire in his eyes.

Penny is the first to react, she stepped in front of you and to try and protect you but the curse half hit your face when she deflected it.   
“Y/N!” she looked at you horrified as you fell to the ground grabbing your right eye, blood dripping from your wound.   
“I can fix it” Penny said forgetting about your brother.  
“Courtesy of Professor Snape” he grinned, bowed tauntingly and started walking slowly towards you “Next try not deflect to the sides little witch” he’s words dripped hate and sarcasm.  
“I’m fine” you said seeing your brother getting closer “Confringo!” you yelled the explosion wasn’t as big as it should have been, you didn’t mean it, but made your bother fall on his back a few feet away from you injured but conscious.   
“Episkey” she said hurriedly but it wasn’t that effective, it was going to leave a scar. “We need to regroup, Y/N” she helped you up “You can’t keep on going like this, let’s go” concern and pain was on painted her blue eyes.  
You looked at her with a sad smile tears forming on the back of your eyes “I need to finish this…” you caressed her cheek and she leaned on your hand kissing your palm “I wish there was more time…” You noticed from the corner of your eye that Jacob was getting up and running difficultly away from you “I love you” It was almost a whisper, you leaned resting your forehead on hers.  
“I’m not getting left behind!” Penny yelled “We need you… I need you!”She kissed your lips and you knew you had to run now or you wouldn’t catch him.   
“Go find the others” you told Penny as you ran after your brother.

You found Jacob threatening some Slytherin students into joining the ranks or die, you decided to humiliate him before confronting him, just to get him away from the kids.   
“Flipendo” Jacob fell on his face and got up hastily looking around for the culprit, you signaled the kids to run inside the castle, until his eyes fell on you.  
“You absolute nuisance!” he glared “Crucio!” he said with satisfaction in his face when you couldn’t deflect it and you fell screaming. “Are you done?” he hovered over you while you were twisting on the floor from pain “You know? We would have been pretty powerful together but now…crucio” he says ending the casting “I see you for what you really are, you are pathetic, nothing but a waste of space, I can’t believe we are the same blood” you were crying and holding the necklace penny gave you close to your chest.   
“I’m not like you!” you got up with every bit of strength you had “I will never be like you, I’m Y/N Y/L/N and you are just another death eater” you raised your wand and yelled “Duro, Confringo!” this time the blasting curse hitting Jacob fully shattering his stone body.

Another thunder brought you back to reality you were still on the floor, quivering and crying, and then you saw her, the only person in the entire world that you cared the most. She closed the space between you two in an instant.  
“Y/N, what’s wrong? I was so worried when I didn’t see you in bed” she tucked a stray strand of hair behind you ear and sat next to you “Whenever you are ready to talk I’ll be here”  
You were so grateful for having such an understanding partner, you leaned in resting your head on her shoulder and sighed “I was reliving some… stuff” a tear run down your cheek “It’s okay take your time” Penny said putting her arm around you holding you close.   
“I just… we… lost so much, so many friends… Merlin I could of lost you” you started crying again.  
“Oh Y/N I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, what happened at Hogwarts is over and we saved so many people, darling.” She kisses your cheek “Remember when I told you I wanted to use forgetfulness potion?”  
“Yeah” you nodded sniffing a little “I told you that you shouldn’t take it”  
“And you also told me that our memories make us what we are today, they make us stronger, kinder, wiser and I think that what happened with him should be something like that, he wasn’t your brother, your bother was that kid you always told me about, who always had your back, who took care and protected you” she rubbed soothing circles on your back as she said that.  
You gave her a sad smile meeting her eyes “I don’t deserve you, thank you” you said hugging her tightly and kissing her lips.  
“And yet here I am, you are welcome” you laughed genuinely “Come on let’s get back to bed the floor is really cold and the weather is really nice for cuddling” she got up offering you a hand and a gentle smile.  
“You are an angel” you said as you took her hand.  
“I know” she said nonchalantly and after a moment of silence you both laughed.  
You knew that the rest of this night was going to be a lot better knowing that you had this woman in your life.


End file.
